1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child seat mounting structure in which a child seat is mounted on a seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-104132 discloses an example of child seat mounting structures in which a child seat is mounted on a seat of a vehicle. According to the above disclosure, a child seat, which is to be mounted on a rear seat, has a top tether at the top portion thereof. In a mounted state, the top tether extends backward beyond a seatback of the rear seat, and is engaged with a tether anchor of an anchor plate that is fixed to a rear side panel of a vehicle body. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 07-61268 discloses another example of mounting structures in which, in order to mount a child seat on a seat of a vehicle, a top tether of the child seat is engaged with the backside of a seatback of the seat while being extended beyond the seatback.
In an operation for fixing the top tether of the child seat to the seat or the vehicle body beyond the seatback as disclosed in the above-mentioned patent documents, a headrest of the seat, which is mounted on the high seatback, may be disposed across the routing path of the top tether, and may interrupt the operation; therefore, the headrest may have to be removed in order to lead the top tether backward, whereby the operation for mounting the child seat becomes complex.